Hidden Scars, Eyes That See
by TheBansheeQueen
Summary: She had a way of hiding her scars, he had a way of seeing all of the signs. She's so afraid of losing those walls she's built so high, he wants to kiss all those scars away and let her know she has nothing to fear.


**Title: **Hidden Scars, Eyes That See (Not 100% sure if this will be the ending title)

**Genre: **Romance, Drama, Hurt/Comfort

**Rating: **T (Not really sure if I got the rating right)

**Description: **She had a way of hiding her scars, he had a way of seeing all of the signs. She's so afraid of losing those walls she's built so high, he wants to kiss all those scars away and let her know she has nothing to fear.

**Pairing: **Spoby - Spencer and Toby

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Pretty Little Liars

* * *

**Hidden Scars, Eyes That See**

As a Hastings, there was always stress built up for the young woman. There was tennis practice, field hockey practice. There were so many books to read, so much info to cram into her brain for the next test. The stress was just put on more and more until she finally thought she found away to rid of it.

She had found it in the bathroom, while searching the medicine cabinet for an aspirin. The blade was sharp, and the blood flowed freely when she ran it across her wrist. It had stung at first, and she had to bite her lip to keep back the tears that threatened to escape.

But after the third slice the pain eased away. Giving the blade a wash, to rid of her evidence and wrapping her wrist up in bandages she finally felt like she could relax.

Her friends asked questions when she arrived at school. Worry was clear on their faces when they looked at the bandages, and she had an amazing poker face as she lied to them. She had tripped and fallen. It was just a small scar, nothing bad.

They easily believed it, but she could feel eyes on her. Glancing over her shoulder, she had caught Toby Cavanaugh staring, before his head bent a little and his eyes were hidden behind a mop of hair.

Her head screamed at her that he knew. She didn't know how he knew, but she could feel it deep in her heart that he knew. But she tried to brush it off. He didn't know her, and she didn't know him. She could find a way to shut him up if he knew.

It was three days after the first scars that she had brought more. This time she ran the blade over her thigh, making sure this time it wasn't somewhere everyone would look. It hurt more then it had her wrist, but she bit back the pain.

Arriving at school that day, yet again she found Toby's blue eyes watching her. Yet again her head was screaming that he knew, and so giving her friends a lie that she was helping him with a project, she stormed over to where he stood.

"Is there something you want?" she asked crossing her arms.

Again his eyes were hidden behind his hair, and he lightly shook his head no. She ran her tongue over her teeth, before nodding her head and walking away.

His eyes followed her as she left, taking a glance to the way she had a slight limp in her step.

The weekend came, and she could relax without having to bring out the blade. But the following week was a nightmare, she had a test on Monday and on top of that her sister came down to visit with her new boyfriend Wren, who seemed to make any flirtatious pass at her as he could.

Knowing with those two over, she'd never have her privacy to slice a cut or two. So she hid the razor at the bottom of her purse, and brought it with her to school. It was a risk she was willing to take.

The test was easy, but with the additional stress she felt like somewhere on it she had gotten an answer wrong. Maybe it was number 14, maybe she had forgotten a word. Hell, maybe she had forgotten to write down her own name.

During lunch she snuck out of the school building, hiding in the safety of a shaded wall to bring the razor out of her bag. She rolled up her shirt sleeve, her eyes brushing over the previous scars until she found a place she deemed would be easy to hide it.

Her hand hovering over her arm, she bit her lip as she waited for the sharp sting. But before she could even cut into skin her arm was snatched away. She winched at the hard grip that was held around her wrist, and looked up to the furious blue eyes of Toby.

"Let me go!" she gasped, trying to pull her arm away from his grip.

His hold loosened a little on her arm, easing the pain. But he didn't completely let go as he continued to stare at her. Giving a snicker, Spencer tried again to pull her arm away.

"Do you always grab strangers like this?" she questioned.

"You're no stranger Spencer. And I don't want to see you hurting yourself like this." his gentle voice said.

She was a little surprised to hear the emotion that came from those few words. She had never heard Toby sound like that in class, so strong and caring. It was even more shocking that he was directing that emotion towards her.

"What do you care?" she questioned.

"I care enough to know you don't deserve this. You have friends who care about you, good grades, a loving family."

At that last one she let out a chuckle, rolling her eyes. Raising an eyebrow, Toby watched her, waiting for the reason on why she reacted like that.

"They aren't a loving family. All they care about if Melissa. They wouldn't even look at me if I walked in and announced I was president of the United States." she informed him.

"That's not true Spencer."

She finally managed to pull her wrist from him, cradling it to her chest as she looked at him. He didn't know anything about her, so why did he care what she did. Why did he act like he knew everything about her.

"It is true." she muttered

She was about to slip the blade back into her bag, but before she could he snatched it from her. Her eyes widened, and she was about to snap at him. But before she could he had slammed his lips onto hers, silencing her anger.

Part of her didn't know what to do. She was being kissed by Toby Cavanaugh. But she didn't.. Dislike it. He was cupping her face between his large hands, so gentle as if he were afraid he might break her with this small action.

And the funny thing was.. All her stress went away. It was gone. She felt lighter, as if she were floating. Her eyes fluttered shut, and one of her hands slid up to grip onto the back of his head.

When they finally needed air, Toby was the first to pull away. He watched her, watched the bright smile that came to her face and the way her half lidded eyes stared at him with an emotion that sent chills up his spine.

"You, are a very good kisser." She whispered.

* * *

_I do hope you guys enjoy this. This is my first PLL fanfic I've actually enjoyed as much to post up here. I originally posted it up on my tumblr, along with two other PLL fanfic's that I'm not sure if I'm happy with._


End file.
